An Ouran high school love story
by kraziichiic
Summary: This is about Izumi Fujioka who gets accepted to Ouran high school because of her talent. She finds out her long lost twin goes there too but refuses to accept her. She also finds a lost friend and sometimes friends become much more than just friends ...
1. new school

My name is Izumi and i'm 16

But that's not important ...

The important thing is that I got accepted to Ouran Academy.

Not because I'm smart OR rich but because i was talented.

I mean really talent but u dont need to know what my talent is right now

Well before I tell you the story -i have to give you my background first right?

Well let's see -i have a identical twin sister but we got separated when we were little kids.

Our mom pretended to die and took care of me somewhere else and our dad was clueless but he took care of my twin.

I have absolutely no idea when our mom would do that but it's been about 12 years and my twin has probably forgotten me but i have never forgotten her ...

Anyways -FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

I got out of the my moms car when it parked outside of the school.

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" My mom asked looking unsure.

"I'm sure mom, it's not like its Kindergarten or something where we all needed to hold our mommy's hands," I said reassuring myself.

"Well that's why i wasn't so sure if i should let you go in there on the first day alone .." my mom joked.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna be okay," I said and hugged her goodbye

I started walking up the stairs but turned back to find her car speeding away.

I took a deep breath and opened the double doors.

It made a very creepy and creaky sound -the door that is

But nobody was behind it.

"Hmmm where was the principal's office again?" I asked myself cluelessly.

But thank god this school was like every other schools

The Principal's office was right at the end of the hall.

I knew because it had the sign "Principal's office" right on to of the door.

I turned the knob of the door to reveal a big office with a mean looking man sitting on the chair.

"He must be the principal," I thought

"You must be the new student, am i wrong?" the principal asked without even turning his head to look at me

"Yes sir," I said and sat down to wait for further instructions.

"Did I say you can sit down?" he asked looking into my eyes for the first time

And i swear i just felt a chill going down my spine.

"Oh no sir," I said and quickly got up.

"What is up with this guy?" I thought to myself annoyed.

"You're in sophomore year and class 2A so I'm guessing you have the schcedule and everything," he said frowning at me.

"Yes," I said taking it out.

"You don't need to show it to me," he said and waved it away, "Now be gone."

"How rude," I muttered to myself after i went out.

"I'm thinking this is going to be a long year," I thought to myself and sighed.

There was stairs at the middle of the hall and i started walking up the flight of stairs.

I met someone on the way.

It was a small short adorable kid.

"You must be the new kid," he said and smiled innocently at me.

"Wait. Aren't you suppose to be in elementry school?" I asked curiously.

"No, hunny-senpei is a senior and it's no ones fault his size is what it is," said a guy that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere but he was standing behind this honey-senpei.

"Oh cool, well I have to get going hunny-kun and ..." I said.

"Takashi Morinosuka," he siad cooly.

"...and Mori-kun," I said and smiled widely.

The Hunny-guy smiled back and said, "Maybe you would want some cake sometime?"

"Uh no thanks," I siad and began to walk away.

"Well that's okay but come visit the third music room," Hunny yelled.

I looked back.

The third music room?

"Um ok and thanks," I said quickly and ran up the stairs.


	2. Where is class 2A?

Hi everyone ) I just wanted to say I do not own the characters of this story but i do own Izumi ) and maybe some other characters I'm going to make up. Anyways I hope you like it so far and plz review ) Well only if u really like it lmao and tell me if the story is too long or short...

* * *

When i got to the 2nd floor, i walked in some random classroom. 

"Is this class 2A?" I asked nervously

"Um no sweetie, 2A is that room across from here to the right," the teacher said, surprised that i had interupted her teaching.

I bowed and thanked her

"Whoa, that was embarassing," I thought.

I went to the right direction as she had mentioned.

"Um is this class 2A?" I asked again as i entered, surely this time.

"Uh no dear, it's right above this room," the teacher smiled at me.

I thanked her and bowed as i had before.

I was about to go when something caught my eye.

A boy with brown hair and large eyes was sitting in the front talking to 2 orange haired guys.

But the thing is - she looks exactly like ... me!

I was very curious so I yelled, "Hey! What's your name -the guy with brown hair and big eyes!"

He looked at me, surprised

"Yes you," I said looking into his eyes

The teacher looked at me as if i was crazy

But I didn't care

"Um Fuj-" he started to say but the teacher interrupted him.

"Silence! Who allowed you to communicate with one of my students?" She asked me.

Now I got really nervous.

"Nobody," I said and hung my head down in shame.

But before I left, I heard one of the orange haired people say, "Haruhi, she looks exactly like you."

I walked out of the classroom, confused.

"I have to know more about that kid," I thought to myself.

I walked up the stairs again.

As I passed a classroom, I looked in because, as I mentioned before, I was curious.

And the most strange thing happened.

Some blonde kid winked at me, charmingly but I wasn't fooled.

Nope, not one bit.

And since I wasn't very nice to fakers like him, i stuck out my middle finger and smiled.

He looked surprised for a second (I mean just a second) but he just smiled at me and turned around to talk to one of his friends.

I shook my head in disbelief as I started walking to my correct classroom.

The door was closed so i knocked on it.

"Come in," said a male voice.

I opened the door and stepped in.

"Uhh is this class 2A?" I asked for the 3rd time.

"Yes and you must be the new student," said the teacher and shook my hand.

I nodded and smiled.

"Finally I am in the right classroom," I thought to myself.

"Everyone, listen! This is our new classmate, Fujioka Izumi," the teacher said.

"Hello, Izumi-chan," everyone said.

"Hello everyone," I said and bowed.

"You can sit next to Renge-chan, Renge-kohai please raise your hand," sensei said.

I saw down next to Renge.

"You can call me Ren-chan," she said, smiling mischeviously (sp?)

"Oh ok, then Ren-chan, may I ask, why are you smiling at me like that?" I questioned.

"Oh it's nothing -just that I already know something about you," she said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You have a long lost twin sister, don't you?" she asked smiling broadly.

"Uh yes, but I don't see why you can be so happy about that," I said, taken bakc by surprise.

"But how did you know?" I asked.

"Oh it's written all over your face," she said.

"It is?" I said.

"Yes, here check," she said taking out a mirror from her purse and hand it to me.

I looked at myself and frowned, "But I don't see anything ... that tells everyone I have a twin -despite it being a girl and that I don't know where she is," I said.

"Well, I'm a pro at these kinds of things," she said.

I didn't even want to ask her how that was possible.

* * *

This one was pretty long but maybe you didn't think so, so you can just tell me and I'll try my hardest to make everyone happy ) Well hope you enjoyed this one ) Stay tune for the next one


	3. Meeting new people

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and it's characters (I wish I did lmao jk) but I do own Izumi chan and other characters. So anyways I hope you enjoy and review please!

* * *

But just then, some guy behind me said, "Hey Ren-chan, how come you get to have Izu-chan all to yourself?" 

"WTF? My name is Izumi! None of that Izu-chan crap!" I wanted to yell but held myself back with great difficulty.

I was supposely the "innocent" type.

"Well, because she likes me and not you," Ren-chan said.

"That's not-" I was interrupted by another boy.

"Hi my name is Yoshi Suzuki," that boy said taking out his hand.

I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Yoshi-kun," and shook his hand.

Renge was too busy arguing with boy behind me to notice anything.

Surprisingly, after I shook his hand and was about to let go of it, he held on to it tight and then kissed it.

"I guess people here have lots of manners," I thought, blushing.

"Yo Yoshi! Why are you sexually harassing a student?! And she's new too!" a random guy said (kidding of course).

Maybe I was wrong about the manners part ...

"Oh that's Yuu but just ignore him," Yoshi said.

I smiled shyly and nodded obediently.

Yes, I'm pretending to be the innocent person so i can kick their asses later.

The only reason I was acting nice and all was because I knew if i had bad manners at this school, I would be kicked out really soon and my mom wouldn't want that.

Oh I forgot to tell you -I'm more of a punk type than anything else. I'm clumsy, mean and pretty.

I was just kidding about the pretty part.

Well I don't think I'm pretty because ... I just don't and I never had a boyfriend before.

I fell in love once and that was when I was around 6 years old.

The only people I loved was my mom, sister, and my childhood love.

But he had left me a long time ago.

I know I should just give up on the guy but he was my everything

Oh did I also forget to tell you that I had amnesia.

I had forgotten how he looked like because I was in a car accident, hit my head and almost died.

But I do remember his name starts with a H.

I remember us marking each other's wrists with each others initials to show that we were each other's "property."

I had a scar in the shape of a H on my wrist and he probably still has a I on his.

* * *

Well that's the end of that and I hope you enjoyed because I sure did (in writing this I mean) lmao this is so fun writing this story. Well please review and stay tune for the next one! )) Happy Valentines day everyone!! 


	4. Host club

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Ouran host club series but I do own Izumi and other characters. I just had to say that and Valentine's day is coming up. I know who to give me chocolates for lmao well anyways back to the story

* * *

"Well my name is Asagi and I've see that you've just met my friend. He's a real playa, if you know what I mean," his friend said and winked at me 

I was about to say something back but the teacher had interrupted.

"Silence class! Break time is over so let's get back to work now," he said and starting writing something on the board.

I took out my notebook and started copying it down.

It got very boring after that so you can tell how glad I was when the bell rang -for lunch that is.

I wasn't hungry at the time and I brought my own lunch anyway so I decided to visit this 3rd music room because it seem to be popular and also because I had nothng to do.

But the only problem is -I don't know where it is.

"Hey Ren-chan!" I called after her.

"What is it, Izu-chan?" she asked.

"Do you know where the 3rd music room is?" I asked politely.

"Do I? Of course!!" she exclaimed and grabbed my arm.

"Where are you taking me?!" I shouted even though it was kinda obvious.

"To the music room of course!" she said not letting go of me.

I was literally flying

"But-" I tried to say but she wasn't listening at all to me anymore.

Finally she stopped running, took 5 seconds to try to catch her breath and then stood up straight and said, "Here we are! The 3rd music room!" proudly.

Of course by that time I had already figured that out by reading the sign but I didn't want to embarrass her so instead, I thanked her.

"What are you waiting for? Open the doors," she said quickly and impatiently.

I wanted to laugh at her childishness but I held it in.

I pushed the doors open.

Everything went strangely white for literally 2 seconds and then the whiteness started fading away but rose petals came out onto me.

I was so confused.

"How did they-" I was about to say.

"Oh, that happens everytime the door opens. No one knows why," Renge explained.

"Oh..." I said as if I was interested.

"You can come in. Sadly nobody's here though," Renge said stepping into the room.

I took 2 steps in and gazed at the nothingness.

The room was very big but there seem to be nothing here showing that it was being used by some club.

There were a few furnitures but that was all.

"Wait, how come there aren't any instruments here? Isn't this suppose to be a _music_ room?" I asked.

"well there is a grand piano somewhere here but this room is not used by musicians -although some of them are musicians. It is used by the host club," Renge informed me.

"Oh and what does this host club do?" I asked a little curious.

"Well they serve girls and make them happy," Renge said dreamily.

"That seems pointless to me," I thought to myself and frowned.

"Um sorry to ask but isn't that a waste of time and space?" I asked.

"Well everyone in this school has a lot of time on their hands so why not waste it on having fun?" Renge said, "Besides this school is so big that not every classroom is being used."

"Oh," i said feeling stupid for having asked.

Of course these people have a lot of time and space! They're damn filthy rich!

"Come on let's go! There's nothing to do here without the host club around," Renge said.

But as we were about to leave, I heard some piano playing and that made me stop in my tracks.

It sounded beautiful yet sad.

Renge started tearing but I didn't.

I was use to this sound -this music because that was my talent.

I can play and master any instrument I want -even if it's some foreign instrument I have never seen or heard of before.

I know it's very unique to have this talent but I've always thought of myself as a freak because of this.

But I'm thankful it got me into this wonderful, rich school.

"That's just Tamaki-kun playing the piano. It touches me everytime though it seems that's the only piece he ever plays," Renge said, taking out a handkercheif to wipe her tears.

Just then, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai walked in.

"Oh hi Hunny-senpai. Mori-sempai," Renge said.

"This is-" she was about to introduce me

"We've already met. Hi Ren-chan, Izu-chan!" Hunny sempai said cheerfully.

"Oh you guys already met? Well Izu-chan, these 2 are members of the host club," Renge said.

I was really shocked.

"These 2 serve girls and make them happy?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes and Tamaki-sempai is the leader," she said.

Just then a door opened (not the entrance) and it revealed the kid that I stuck my finger to.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

"What was that Izu-chan?" Renge asked.

"Um I remember that I have to go," I said quickly and ran to the entrance doors.

"But you didn't get to meet Tamaki-sempai yet," she argued.

"Maybe later," I said and ran out.

SMACK!!

I had ran right into someone's chest.

I looked up and saw that it was one of the orange hair twins.

He looked oddly familiar up close.

"What the-?" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Sorry. Excuse me please," I said as I pushed pass him.

"Hikaru, calm down. It was an accident," the other twin said.

"No it's not that. But she looks exactly like Haruhi except that she has long black hair with purple streaks instead of like Haruhi's brown hair," I heard that Hikaru say.

"Omg he listed the details of my hair perfectly," I thought.

It was true-I had jet black hair with dark purple streaks but the streaks were nearly invisible because it was so dark.

I was surprised that he had even saw it.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get as far as possible from that Tamaki kid or else I would be in big poopie.


	5. Oh no

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own the Ouran host club series but I do own Izumi and other characters I have made up

* * *

Somehow I have found myself walking towards the library. 

There was only one other person in the room besides the librarian.

I sat down next to him since there was also only one table I can see.

He had black hair but not as dark as mine.

He also had glasses and was typing really fast on his laptop.

"Hi," I said wanting to make new friends or at least be friendly with them.

You know, be on good terms with them or something.

He didn't answer or even look at me.

"Fine don't answer, jackass," I thought to myself and got up to look for books.

"You're the new student, am I wrong?" he asked with this calm and annoyed tone.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

I knew that was a stupid question but I wanted to continue the conversation.

"I have never seen you before although you might be a twin and you're not wearing the school uniform," he said.

"How would you know? You didn't even look at me," I said annoyed now that he seem to know everything.

"I saw you on the corner of my eye," he replied.

"Weirdo," I thought/

"No, I am not a weirdo," he said and finally looked at me.

"What? Can you read minds or something?" I asked, taken back.

"NO I cant but now that you've said that, I know that you thought I was a weirdo," he said and lifted his glasses as it slipped.

"Well you leave me speechless," I said and laughed.

HE looked at me surprised.

I started to go out when he stopped me," Did you visit the 3rd music room yet?"

That question took me by surprise.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"The host club must be really popular," I thought.

"Did you meet the host club yet?" he asked.

"Why does he want to know?" I thought suspiciously.

"Yes but I dont think i met all of them yet," I said, deciding to tell him the truth.

"Did you meet Haruhi?" he asked.

"Is it that who looks like me but has brown hair?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes she is," he said.

"So Haruhi really is a girl," I thought as I walked out.

I suspected it all along adn there was a really high chance that she could be my long lost twin sister.

But why was she dressed as a boy and I still didn't know her last name so I couldn't be sure.

Maybe that 4 eyes was just lying to me.

He did seem like a cold person but I don't think he would lie.

Just then, the bell rang again which meant I was late for class and sadly, I didn't have time to finish my lunch.

I went to the right classroom this time but just as I saw down, that Tamaki guy came in.

I tried my best to hide myself.

But luckily, he went to talk to the teacher.

:Thank god it has nothing to do-

"Fujioa! Please go with Suou here," the teacher said.

I cursed under my breath.

Tamaki was going to get his revenge on me.

I walked slowly towards Tamaki's fa-wait his smile was real.

What is he trying to do?

Tamaki took my hand and kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you, Izumi-kun," he said and bowed.

liar!

I wanted to say, "Go to tell," but I smiled back at him instead.

All the girls in my class sighed and started screaming when they saw Tamaki kiss my hand.

I rolled my eyes.

I waited as Tamaki blew all the girls a good bye kiss.

This time, all the boys rolled their eyes.


	6. The whole host club

**Disclaimer**: Even though i've said this like a million times, I have to get it out... I do NOT own the ouran host club series but I do own Izumi and others (lmao I forgot their names) Please enjoy my stories and review if you wish. And to those of you who don't get the idea of fanfiction writing -it's all about using your imagination. So don't be saying anything if you have nothing good to say. Thank you for your time )

* * *

We walked out of the classroom with an eerie silence. 

"Ok, I'm sorry about what I did earlier today," I said hoping that he wouldn't be mad at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently.

"Do you want me to refresh your memory?" I said getting a little angry.

He nodded, shaking his head really fast.

I stuck out my middle finger at him again but this time, more calmer.

This guy must be really slow..." I thought to myself, failing to hold back a laugh.

"Oh that…. Wait a minute. That reminds me-do you like this school?" he asked smiling.

"It's alright…" I said a little suspicious.

"Will it matter to you if you were kicked out?" he asked.

"Yes…" I said.

"Well alright then! You have to join the host club because you stuck the middle finger at me," he said, smirking.

"Wait, what?! What does that have anything to do with joining the host club?" I asked.

"Because since you insulted me, I can easily kick you out but instead of doing that, I'm nice enough to let you join the host club," he said and smiled.

"Well, I didn't know students can just kick other students out," I said, thinking maybe he was bluffing.

"They can't. But I can because technically, I'm the owner of this school," he said, smirking.

"How..?" I asked.

"I'm the owner's son, duh," he said as if it was so obvious.

Well it kinda was...

"What?! Are you serious? But –but …" I said, getting ready to cry.

"So you have no choice, but don't worry, none of us will bite you. Besides, all you have to do is be there on every meeting -which is every weekday after school," he said and took my hand.

I didn't object because I was still shocked.

"Wait, but I live with only my mom and she needs me," I said hoping that I can change his mind.

"I'll buy her a maid," he said quickly.

Damn these rich people.

What is with this guy??

We reached the music room and the doors opened (let's just ignore the whole petal thingy)

"Welcome Izu-chan!" Hunny-sempai said.

"This is the whole host club," Tamaki said.

I looked around and surprisingly, I saw the guy from the library.

"Hey, you're that guy," I said pointing at him.

"The name's Kyouya," he said but he couldn't have known I was pointing at him because his back was turned to me.

"Welcome, Izu-chan," someone said.

"Oh just call me-" I started to say as I turn to the direction of the voice.

It was Haruhi!

"You-you're Fujioka Haruhi right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You two look alike," said one of the orange hair people (not the one name Hikaru. I can tell)

"These twins are Hikari and Kaoru," Tamaki sempai said.

"Oh hey," I said, "Can I speak to Haruhi alone for a while?"

"Why? What are you going to do?" Tamaki asked suspiciously.

I just want to tell her something," I said.

"You know she's a girl?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," I said calmly.

Com'on everyone, let's go," Kaoru said and everybody left, leaving me alone with Haruhi.

"Do you have a mother?" I asked her.

"Um no. She died a long time ago," she said frowning.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

She shook her head surpiciously.

"Haruhi, you've got to believe me. I'm your twin sister," I said.

Her eyes went wide and she was silent for a moment.

"How do you know?" she asked but I had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question.

"Well first of all we have the same last name and everyone says we look alike," I said.

"So, that's not good enough," she said.

I knew she didn't want me to be her sister – whether she just didn't like the thought of having a sibling or it was too hard to take in.

It hurt me to see how she looked so desperate and hurt to get out of this situation.

"Haruhi…." I said taking out my hand.

Her eyes were tearing slowly now.

"How could it be?" she asked herself.

"I don't have a mother or sister," she said.

"Yes you do, we left you guys because I think mom couldn't handle dad anymore," I said.

"You're wrong. He told me that we were a happy family, dad, mom, and me until the car accident," Haruhi said getting a little angry.

"Well apparently he lied," I said.

"Dad wouldn't do that," she said.

"People can do anything they want, sis," I said.

"Don't call me that," she said.

"But –" I started.

"No buts, until you're sure you're my sister, I will not have you calling me sis or anything meaning we're related," she said.

Apparently she was really upset to find out I was her sister.

I have no clue why though.

It would have been nice if we got along and accept that we were sisters…..

"You can come in now!" Haruhi shouted as she wiped her tears.

I was ready to tear now.

Everything had ended in a disaster.

I was joining some stupid host club because Tamaki forced me and now my sister doesn't want me.

When everyone came in, I was trying my best to hide my tears but it didn't seem to work.

"Izumi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, "Are you sad because I made you join the club?"

Yes

"No," I said, "I'm fine. Allergies I think."

"I always thought you couldn't tell a lie, now I'm sure," Kyouya said coolly.

What the??

"I'm not lying…" I lied.

"What ever you say," he said and wrote something in that notebook of his.

"Hey what are you writing there?" I asked.

"Izumi, if you really don't like this club, you can quit you know, nobody's forcing you to join," Tamaki said.

Uh, liar!!!

"No it's ok," I said.

Maybe joining this club would bring me closer to my sister…

* * *

well that was that and the end. lmao jk jik there will be more -that I promsie but first you have to wait and review please ) lmao so I know what you think about my writing and whether I should improve on anything. 

Go any questions? Just ask )


	7. Have fun cleaning up

1RIIINGGGG!

School was finally over after the bell had stop ringing.

I couldn't tell you how glad I was to get out of this drama.

I walked out of the building and saw my mom's car.

I walked towards and my mom got out.

But then, Tamaki popped out right in front of me.

"What the-?" I said surprised.

"Izu-chan, did you forget? We have a meeting today!" He practically sang.

Holy shits I totally forgot!

"Um no, I was just going ... to tell my mom," I said making up a lie at the last minute.

"Oh ok," he said cheerfully and went back in the school.

When I finally reached her, she said, "Izumi, is that boy your new friend...?" she asked smiling suspiciously.

I blushed, knowing what she was thinking about.

"Mom! No, that jerk is not my boyfriend! Or EVEN my friend!" I practically yelled.

"Oh," she said disappointed, "Well com'on let's go home so you can tell me all about your school day."

"Um mom... there's something I have to tell you," I said slowly, playing with my fingers.

"Yes, honey?" she said getting in the car.

"Um, well, you see... I kind of joined this club and there's a meeting everyday after school," I blurted out feeling a bit guilty that I hadn't asked her if I could join any clubs.

"Oh well... is that cute blonde guy you were talking to in it?" she asked smirking a little.

"Yes... why?" I asked

"Oh nothing. I guess you can go then," she said smiling broadly.

"Are you really sure?? I mean I know you're going to get lonely..." I said.

"I'm sure, just go," she said and drove away.

Dammit mom.

I was hoping she will get me out of joining the host club.

I walked back slowly to the school.

"So she let you join?" Tamaki said once he saw me walk in.

I nodded slowly.

"Izu-chan's mom is soo nice!" hunny said,

I nodded again with a smile half real.

We went to the music room.

Somehow, to me, the room looked dirtier than usual.

"Um... I half whispered.

"Ok Izu-chan, you're going to clean up this room while we other host members do our job. There's actually more than one room..." Tamaki informed me.

I was shocked.

"What? But you said that all I had to do was be at the meetings! You didn't say anything about cleaning things up!" I said angrily.

"Well what's the point of joining if all you're doing is being there?" Kyouya said.

I don't think Tamaki told them that he forced me to join...

"Yeah don't be a lazyhead," Kaoru said smiling.

Surprisingly, Hikaru stayed quiet.

"You friggin liar!" I accused Tamaki.

"Well you can always quit or listen to me," Tamaki said and winked at me.

I could feel my anger rising by seconds and had wanted to punch him in the face if he hadn't blackmailed me.

"Fine, I'll do it," I said admitting defeat.

"Isn't it a bit too much for Izumi-chan? Maybe I should help." Haruhi said.

I guess she wants to keep our conversation a secret.

"No, Hikaru wants to help Izu-chan," Kaoru said wickedly.

"What? I never -" Hikaru started but Kaoru had pushed him towards me.

Making him bump into me.

I got pushed back, bumping into Tamaki, who I also fell on.

It's almost like dominos.

At that time, I was blushing madly.

"What the hell? Kaoru, I"m going to kill you!" Hikaru said, ignoring the fallen me.

Kaoru was laughing though.

I got up quickly when I finally realized who I was on top of.

"I'm sorry!" I said and looked away.

"It's okay," Tamaki said and on the corner of my eye, I could see him blushing too.

"Ok," Tamaki said straightening his uniform, "so it's decided. Hikaru and Izumi are going to be cleaning up while the rest of the host club will be outside."

I didn't argue, neither did Hikaru.

As they were walking out, Kaoru winked at me.

I blushed and stared in confusion.

"Yo tomato-face, we have to start cleaning or else we will never finish," Hikaru said.

I realized that he saw me blushing and quickly put my hand on my cheeks to make it go away.

"That's not going to help," he said, "here let me help."

He leaned close to me and blew on my cheeks.

Which made me blush harder.

"Oh well, I guess that just made it worse," he shrugged and took a broom out of nowhere.

Just then I realized he was teasing me because he started laughing hysterically.

"Hey! That's not funny!" I said and got a broom out of some closet and started wacking him gently with it.

"Ok ok laughs stop! laughs We really have laugh s to laughs continue cleaning up laughs Are you laughs listening to laughs me?" Hikaru asked while laughing.

"No!" I said and didn't stop wacking until he knocked the broom off and tackled me.

That was really surprising, since I never got tackled before... by a boy.

But then the strange thing happened, he started tickling me.

Nobody tickles me!

I started laughing like a hyena, uncontrollably.

"I knew you'll be ticklish," he said and continued.

"Ok ok you win," I said, with tears in my eyes, "Stop!"

"No, you didn't stop wacking me, so this is revenge," he said laughing.

"AHHHAHHHHAHHHHHH PLEEEASEEEEE STOPPIT! I CANN'T STANND IIT NE LONGER!" I yelled.

"Ok ok," he said, "No need to yell.

I could tell he was smirking.

"So you're ticklish eh?" he asked smiling evilly.

"Well you already know the answer to that question so it'll be pointless for me to answer," I said sounding all smart and everything.

Somehow, it seemed like I was really comfortable being around him.

Unlike with Tamaki or Kyouya.

They were just plain mean and secretive.

"You know you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago," he said quietly.

"Oh really? Who?" I asked cheerfully.

"I dunno... I forgot her name," he said.

"Was she someone special?" I asked.

"I think... can't really remember. It's like my memory of her won't go away, it just stays but it's faint," he said, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, same here. There's this guy that was my childhood friend but he left me," I said.

I have never told anyone this before and I didn't know why I was telling him.

I mean after all, he was a stranger, right?


End file.
